Talent Show Time!
by Midnight orcid
Summary: An OC story of friendship,Romance,and Humor. enjoy! oh! and don't forget to R&R!
1. The Announcement

**A/N: hey this is your girl, wildwolfgirl, but you readers can call me wild or miss wild this is my second fanfic an I was writing this with a wonderful friend named Kyra. So to warn you I: do not own Harry potter and this fanfic is not "historically" correct; yes this is an OC story the characters are:  
>Masani lee: ravenclaw, Rebecca black: Gryffindor, Hannah Bloom: Hufflepuff, chang lee: Slytherin<br>Jason blue: Gryffindor  
>Theo blue: ravenclaw<br>zack smith: Hufflepuff  
>ty miller: Slytherin<br>if ya want to know more about da characters pm me! So enjoy dis story now!  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Talent show time!<p>

The announcement

It was usually a quiet day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but, today was abuzz with chatter about what Dumbledore's announcement would be. Just when students started to finish their breakfast and leave, Dumbledore walked to his owl shaped podium and in his old, calm voice said, " students, I am pleased to inform you that next week Saturday there shall be a talent show at Hogwarts in the Great Hall. If you are interested, sign the form outside after dinner today"

"Masani! You have to sign up for the talent show!" says one of my best friends, Rebecca Black, a Gryffindor, as she's shaking me by the shoulders. "Yah Midnight! You're really talented!" said my twin sister, Chang Lee, a Slytherin. "Please Midnight! We'll help you win!" says Hannah Bloom, a Hufflepuff behind me. "Fine! I'll sign up for the talent show. But what are we gonna do?" I said, unaware of what they would tell me. "Well... we thought about it, and we all agreed that you would sing at the show." as Hannah said this she cringed as though I might blow my top off. "Fine! I'll sing. But, only for four reasons." I said holding up four fingers. Counting one by one on each finger I said " one, because you girls of my best mates, only sibling, and you are all like sisters to me." I said pointing at Tails (Rebecca), Furball (Hannah), and Starlight (chang). "Reason two; I want to pick the songs and costumes." "Reason three; I need a place to practice." "And reason four..." I said pausing for a dramatic experience and a reason that might leave them in shock. "I want you girls to sing with me on stage."  
>"What!"<br>"Are you kidding!"?  
>"Merlin! Are you serious?"<br>They were all surprised as I said this." Yes! Sing with me guys your voices are as good as mine and I'm gonna need the backup singers." I said with plead in my voice, eyes and my best working puppy-dog look on.  
>"Fine will sing."<br>"Yah, I don't see the harm in it."  
>"Only because I love you and you're my only sister."<br>"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I was jumping up and down excitedly like I had finally gotten my Hogwarts acceptance letter. "Great let's get together tomorrow in Hogsmeade to share ideas. See ya tomorrow mates." I said after leaving the Shrieking Shack.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**A/n: That was the shortest chapter ever but; was it good? Please tell me! Review this. Flames are not welcome unless they are helpful!  
>~ Peace, W.W.G.<strong>


	2. Plan, Practice, Repeat

**And now a word from our characters:  
>Masani- remembers wildwolfgirl does not own Harry potter.<br>Chang- but she does own the characters, plot, and songs of this fan fiction.  
>Masani-Oh, and this Chapter was written by wildwolfgirl's best friend, Kyra.<br>Rebbeca-hannah has a crush on Zack!  
>Hannah-shut up Tails!<br>Rebecca- no!  
>(Insert magically appearing frying pan sound hitting a witch's skull)<br>Masani- Furball what have we told you about hitting Tails with a frying pan!  
>Hannah- not to hit her no matter how annoying she is.<br>Chang- good now your punishment is to drag Rebecca back to Gryffindor, back to her dorm room and see if she has a concussion.  
>Masani- bye readers<br>chang- comes back for chapter three!  
>Hannah- bye, bye readers<br>Rebecca- sye, aye chicken nugget peekers.**

**Plan, Practice, Repeat**

_**Narrarator's P.O.V**__  
>The<span>_ next day the four girls had a meeting at the Three Broomsticks. Butterbeers in hand, Hannah skips to the back of the Three Broomsticks to the plush booth in the far corner were her friends sit. "Ok! I've got some ideas on the routine... but t, we still need a place to practice." Hannah said, setting a mug in front of her friends. "Ooooh! Me, me, me!" Rebecca said cheerfully stretching her long hand out to wiggle her fingers. "Yes Ms. Black Would you like to tell the class your ideas?" responded Chang sarcastically as she fixed her green snake necklace. "Ok." Rebecca said, suddenly serious.

" I was walking today and all of the sudden I thought of it..." she paused for a dramatic effect earning yet another eye roll from Chang." The Room of Requirement!" Rebecca shouted excitedly. "Great idea! Tuned in Masani. "So tell us now, what were our ideas Hannah?" Chang asked taking a sip of her drink. "Well it was more for the dancing." Hannah says. "Dancing!" Masani shouts causing the Butterbeers to spray from her mouth. "You know I have two left feet!" She shouts. "I know but you can learn, you don't know any dances right now, and since you are the main singer you wouldn't be doing much of anything." Hannah finishes shrugging her shoulders and nervously draining her mug. The table is silent waiting for each other to respond. "Ehem." Chang cleared her throat. "Why aren't we on our way to Practice?" Chang disappointed, shook her head and sipped her drink. The four girls took off almost forgetting to finish their Butterbeers. They ran excitedly back to Hogwarts, retracing Rebecca's steps until they arrived at the hidden entrance to the room of requirement.

After three minutes of clearly thinking about what the needed, the doors revealed themselves. They were tall and made of oak wood, nicely designed nature pictures were engraved in the sturdy wood. Masani was the first to walk forward; the doors were light and swung open as Masani gently pushed on them. It opened up into a huge room with a wood floor, a wall entirely made of mirrors, and a bunch of singing equipment. The roof was so high every sound echoed through out. "Wow..." Rebecca voice though low was heard by everyone, mainly because the word was already formed in their heads. 'Ok... Are we going to get started or what?" Chang asked, annoyed. Masani held up her hand, turned and said "First of all... What song are we going to sing?" The four girls looked at each other for a moment, actually speechless.

"Something made by muggles!" Hannah stated, sure of her self. Hannah's entire family are muggles, she being the only witch in the family. A ruder person would call her a mudblood. "What are you taking about?" Chang yelled suddenly frantic, "If I sing a muggle song I will be ridiculed by all of Slytherins!" Chang stomped around the room as the girls waited for her to blow her top off and start spitting fire at Hannah. "It was just an idea..." Hannah stated timidly as tears started to form in her eyes (poor Hannah... this is chang's only weakness). Even though Chang was a ruthless Slytherin, she doesn't like to make her friend cry, "I'm sorry, w-we can do the muggle song." Chang said in defeat. It took all of Rebecca strength not to start giggling, hand clamed over her mouth; she slightly bent down and slapped her thigh. With out turning around, Chang crosses her arms over her chest and says, in a threatening tone, "If you don't stop that I will personally throw you in the lake." "Ok." Rebecca stands straight and pretends to wipe a tear from her eye. "But ... If you throw me in the lake I will personally escort you into the forest and leave you there." Rebecca looks up and gives Chang a smile before skipping to the other side of the room. "Now." Masani interrupts, acting like that never happened and little bit of chatter between her friends and twin sister. "What song are we going to sing?"

**So, how was that? Yes, Masani and chang are twins; Masani being the better half. R&R please! Flames not welcome unless helpful!**

**~ Peace,  
>W.W.G<strong>


End file.
